Ireland POV
by TwiTwitters
Summary: Chapters include, POV of all coven or some coven members single or all together compulations of stories and Roleplayed stories.


Everyone always asks me my story, how I came to be. Here it is as I plan to stat my memoirs...

In September of 1891, a beautiful red-headed girl was born to two poor merchants in Dublin, Ireland. They named her Siobhan, meaning "God's grace" as they had tried for a child for many years and had suffered many setbacks. The precocious girl grew to be fascinated with plants and gardening, and nurtured a small window garden in the apartment house she lived in with her family. She was very studious and took to studying her Catholic faith diligently. From early on she would set personal goals for herself, and through hard work or circumstance they always tended to pan out.

In April of 1916 Siobhan, now 24 years old, was walking to her job at a fabric store. She was daydreaming about her coming wedding to Seamus Callaghan, who had courted her for three years. Her mind was filled with happy thoughts and she did not notice the chaos growing in the streets of Dublin. The Irish Republican Army had chosen this day to stage their famous Easter Uprising, and Siobhan, lost in her daydreams, didn't even notice the stray bullet that struck her in the chest. It didn't hit her heart directly, but as she lay on the cobblestone streets, she was bleeding out, her young life pouring out of her.

An older vampire, Samuel, after the coppery scent of blood that permeated the air around the city, found the near to death Siobhan lying on the street. Her fiery red hair and fair complexion entranced him, and he felt she would be an ideal companion. He carried her, miles from the city to his farm-house and set to work at changing her into an immortal.  
Three days later, Siobhan awoke to find herself changed. Her luminescent complexion and fierce red eyes fascinated her, but her insatiable thirst and desire for blood worried her as to what she had become. Her faith had taught her of the existence of these creatures, and she worried about the ferociousiness she might exhibit. Samuel introduced her to the ways of the vampire and she watched, and later participated as he lured innocent villagers to his farm-house or away from local pubs and killed them for the life blood that they contained. For twenty years Siobhan followed Samuel around Ireland and assisted him with torturing people. She was repelledby his viciousness and callous disregard for human life but she felt that this was what she had to do to become a stronger vampire.  
In the spring of 1936 Siobhan was working in her garden when she heard a sound coming from the field which formed the border between hers and Samuel's house and their neighbor. She looked up, and was startled to see a young man standing in the field, watching her. Due to her beauty, she was not unaccustomed to men staring, but the way this man gazed was different, and she found herself fascinated. Samuel was away hunting so she, while on her guard, walked towards the mysterious stranger. As she got closer, the clouds that plagued Ireland parted and the sun shone onto the field. She widened her eyes as she noticed this stranger sparkled in the sunlight, like herself. She tensed, fearing he might be an enemy vampire. The strangers eyes softened, and he smiled though she looked fierce and he knew all vampires could attack at a minutes notice, something about the tiny vampire was endearing to him.

The look in his eyes told Siobhan that this man did not mean her harm, and she introduced herself to him. He said his name was Liam, and that he was traveling the countryside and had come across her farm. Siobhan invited him over and showed him her garden. They talked for hours, forming an instant companionship that can usually only be formed after many years. Liam also felt a compassion for his human victims, and told Siobhan of the ways he strove to make it more comfortable for them while he took their lives. Totally engaged in conversation, they did not even notice that it had grown dark and Samuel was quickly approaching the house.  
Samuel was immediately suspicious of the stranger that was talking with his companion in her garden. He and Siobhan had been together, alone, for 20 years and the sudden appearance of this foreign vampire was disarming. She seemed to be enamored with him, which made him even more alarmed and immediately he began to stiffen for an attack.

Having been familiar with Samuel for many years, Siobhan was attuned to him, tensed to attack her new friend. Her mind flashed to the many innocent victims Samuel had tortured and maliciously murdered, not just for food but also for pleasure. She knew that she could never be as vicious as him, and grabbed Liam's arm to warn him of the attack.  
Though Samuel was older Liam and Siobhan together were much quicker and were able to capture him. Though it gave her much pain to destroy the man who had saved her in Dublin so long ago Siobhan struck the final blow, wrenching Samuel's head from his neck. She and Liam worked quickly, dismembering the body and setting it to fire in the field. Siobhan wanted to get away from the home she had shared with Samuel, and she and Liam set off to France to explore a new life together.

Their initial chemistry never wore off, and Liam and Siobhan traveled for many years together. They visited all the cities of Europe and Asia, taking in the sights and sounds of many cultures. On a visit to America, they came across a new coven, calling themselves the Cullen's. Siobhan and Liam were fascinated with the golden eyed vampires, but also suspicious of their strangeness. Carlisle Cullen explained to them that they did not drink human blood, but instead subsisted off a diet of animal blood. Siobhan was fascinated with the way they interacted as a family unit, and yearned for that kind of bond. She loved Liam, but felt that their lives were missing something. After bidding goodbye to their new friends they headed to England to tour the North Country.  
In January of 1963 Liam and Siobhan were attending a show at Cavern Club in Liverpool. The then small act The Beetles were playing, and Liam and Siobhan were quite enjoying themselves. As she watched the crowd, Siobhan noticed the lights hitting one particular fan quite oddly. The small, pale, curly red head was dancing wildly, but it was immediately clear to both of them that she was one of their own. After the show, Liam and Siobhan approached the young girl and asked her name. She introduced herself as Maggie and her youthful exuberance was enchanting. Siobhan asked her to join them at a nearby pub for a chat.

The three sat, talking for hours. Siobhan and Maggie immediately bonded and were exchanging stories like old friends. Liam was cordial, but uneasy with the immediate bond his mate was forming with this new vampire. Hewas accustomed to their partnership, and not altogether welcoming of a new member to their coven. As the pub began to close, Maggie parted but had gotten Siobhan's hotel information so they could reconnect the following day.

That night Siobhan proposed to Liam that they invite Maggie to join their coven. Liam, having anticipated this, was not in favor of the idea. But Siobhan was persistent. She yearned for a coven that was more like a family like the Cullen family they had met in America. After a long, tense night of talks, Liam finally agreed to Siobhan's request. Siobhan thought long and hard willing this to work.

The next afternoon Liam and Siobhan met with Maggie at a nearby park. Siobhan expressed to Maggie their desires, and hopes for a family like coven. Maggie, knowing that Siobhan was telling the truth and did not mean her any harm joyfully accepted their proposal. The three set off, back to Ireland to find a home to set up and begin their family lives.

It seemed that Siobhan's hopes paid off. Liam took on, not only a familiar and friendly attitude towards Maggie, but also a fatherly attitude towards the young girl. Siobhan, while ultimately her friend took on a motherly type of role within the family. They lived happily outside of Cork, Ireland for many years. They would travel far for theirhunting but were always compassionate and sought to anesthetized their victims before they drained them. They traveled to many countries, and formed a close friendship with several coven's across the world. Siobhan especially stayed in close contact with Carlisle and his family which had opened her eyes to the possibilities that being a vampire could encompass. When, in 2006, Carlisle requested that her and her coven come aid them in Forks, Washington, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie took off to help. They were fascinated with the young half-breedchild that Edward Cullen and his newborn bride Bella and produced. They had no qualms about witnessing alongtheir friends when the Volturi came to visit. Carlisle had always insisted to Siobhan that she had the ability to make things happen by just visualizing the outcome that she wanted. Though she scoffed at this idea, she was intrigued when the Volturi listened to the witnesses and left the Cullen family alone, as she had hoped.  
Following their experience in Washington, the Irish coven returned to Ireland settling this time outside the seaside city of Bray. They began working to renovate a lighthouse into their family home. This is where we can find them today.


End file.
